The present invention relates to new imidazole derivatives, use of imidazole derivatives as plant growth regulants and preparation of new imidazole derivatives.
It has already been disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,442,706 that certain imidazole derivatives possess a microbicidal activity. In addition, it has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,554 that certain 2-halogeno-ethyl-trialkylammonium halides have plant growth regulating properties. Thus, it is possible to influence plant growth, for example, with the aid of (2-chlorethyl)-trimethylammonium chloride. However, the activity of this substance is not always sufficient, especially when low application amounts are used.